


The Princess of Ice and Fire

by EmeraldEvergreen (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EmeraldEvergreen
Summary: Emerald Evergreen, Canadian citizen and descendant of the British royal family, is sent a letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England, as she is a witch. But it turns out she is going to be the fulfiller of an Ancient Prophecy. (1st Person POV)





	The Princess of Ice and Fire

Snow fell past the trees, as leaves on the ground spun all around in a twisting tornado of detritus and foliage. The weather was always like this in Canada, so snowy and yet... so... beautiful.  
"Emerald dear are you going to sit around examining your windowsill all afternoon?" said a voice from behind me. It was my intruding mother.  
"Mother must you interupt me when I'm at peace?" I asked, "There is a time and a place for such intrusions, you know!"  
"I know dear, but there's been a letter in the mail for you!" my mother said, holding out a letter.  
"Thank you," I said, before taking the letter from her and then she left the room.  
I examined the letter, it was a plain white envelope, but on the front it was addressed to 'Mrs. Emerald Evergreen'. I carefully opened it, and heard a familiar flap of paper as the letter fell to the ground. I picked it up, and it read:  
'Dear Emerald Evergreen,  
This is a message from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you have been selected to come to our school in England as you are a witch.'  
Wow... this was amazing news. I packed my things right away and prepared for the long journey ahead.

********************************************

I sat with the other students. We had newly arrived at Hogwarts and were waiting to be sorted into our houses. Albus Dumbledore stepped forward and greeted me.  
"Ah, hello new student, and welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore beamed, "Well, time to get you sorted, eh?"  
Dumbledore turned to me and placed the sorting hat on my head.  
"Well, you're a strange one," the hat said, "So much... power, so much... I cannot... why am I sensing this power in you?!"  
The sorting hat paused for a moment.  
"Dear Dumbledore, this student... I will not... nay... CANNOT sort her!" it said, looking up at Dumbledore.  
"And, tell me, why is that?" Dumbledore asked, his feet thudding the ground impatiently. Like he can be impatient, I'm the one who should be impatient. Really, one of royal blood should not be made to wait during such imputent matters.  
"This... this.... this... this..." the sorting hat repeated.  
"Well?" Dumbledore yelled, "Spit it out, hat!"  
"This student is the princess of ice and fire!" the sorting hat spluttered out at last, "A controller of all the elements! Why... why is she even here? The prophecy stated that a person of such power wouldn't walk among us on this Earth for another 10 to 20 years!"  
Dumbledore looked shocked to hear this. I was wondering what exactly was going on. Princess? Although I am a Canadian citizen, I am also a descendant of the British royal family, but I felt like they were talking about something else entirely.  
"I... I fear the prophecy has been started early," Dumbledore whispered, taking the hat off my head and holding it in his arms.  
"What are you two talking about?" I snapped, "What prophecy? What's going on?!"  
Dumbledore just looked at the sorting hat in disbelief. Something strange was going on here, that was for sure. And now I was about to find out what.


End file.
